


О пользе отчётов

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: У Кью есть свои причины недолюбливать агентов "два ноля". И далеко не последняя из них - привычка не возвращать взятое в техотделе оборудование.





	О пользе отчётов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



Его внешность не просто обманчива — она изменчива. В зависимости от того, во что он одет, сколько часов спал и успел ли утром причесаться, Кью можно дать на вид от двадцати двух до тридцати пяти. В горчичного цвета кардигане и гиковских очках он похож на студента-хипстера, в дорогом костюме с небрежно расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами рубашки — на богатого наследника, в невзрачном пуховике и вязаной шапке — на замученного работой научного сотрудника. 

Из него вышел бы отличный шпион. Незаметный, наблюдательный, цепкий. В колледже он, помимо компьютерного класса, посещал в свободное время театральную студию и секцию бокса. Его удар правой, быть может, уже не так хорош, как прежде, но талант к перевоплощениям Кью не растерял, даже несмотря на нехватку практики. Он знает три языка, владеет навыками экстремального вождения и способен шесть минут находиться под водой без воздуха.

Когда ему предлагают работу в МИ-6, Кью представляет себе экзотические страны, перестрелки, погони по крутым серпантинам — что-то в духе фильмов «Миссия невыполнима» или трилогии про Борна, только на английский манер. Ему же выдают лабораторный халат, огромный бюджет и самый навороченный компьютер, который он только может представить. Вместо личного номера с двумя нолями в начале — кодовое имя из одной-единственной буквы, вместо целого арсенала огнестрельного оружия — клавиатура и десятки мониторов. Он знает, что это справедливо; что в поле он был бы ничем не примечателен, в то время как здесь, в лабораториях техотдела, способен творить настоящую магию. Но затаившаяся в глубине души обида никуда не девается с годами. Каждый разработанный им пистолет, каждую усовершенствованную машину, каждый гаджет, любовно спроектированный и собранный собственными руками, он придумывает на самом деле для себя. Словно волшебник, чьи чары помогают только другим, и никогда — ему самому.

***

Джеймс Бонд ничем не отличается от остальных агентов «два ноля». Быть может, чуточку наглее, чуточку самовлюблённее, чуточку удачливее — но что с того, что он среди них лучший? У них одни и те же методы, одна и та же привычка оставлять за собой выжженное пепелище, и все они одинаково не ценят оборудование Кью.

— За что вы так меня не любите, Кью?

Бонд стоит, оперевшись на его стол и скрестив руки на груди. На запястье поблескивает браслет часов — обычных, из личной коллекции Бонда. Те, которые ему выдал перед заданием Кью, остались где-то в джунглях Панамы.

— С чего вы взяли?

Бонд легко пожимает плечами:

— Вы никогда не улыбаетесь, раздражённо морщитесь при моём появлении и разговариваете со мной, как с безнадёжным имбецилом. 

В его голосе нет недовольства, он не пытается подколоть или спровоцировать — ему просто интересно, и, видимо, именно поэтому Кью отвечает:

— За что мне вас любить? Вы раз за разом гробите результаты моих трудов, а потом приходите за следующей порцией с видом победителя. Так что да, у меня есть все основания считать вас имбецилом, 007.

Бонд несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрит на него, затем спокойно кивает и усмехается:

— Справедливо. 

Он хлопает раскрытой ладонью по столу, зачем-то подмигивает Кью и уходит, засунув руки в карманы.

Озадаченно провожая его взглядом, Кью думает, что всё-таки неправ: Бонд кое в чём отличается от своих коллег.

***

Со следующего задания Бонд снова возвращается без полученных от Кью гаджетов, но вместо них кладёт ему на стол какую-то флэшку.

— Что это?

— Я не смог сберечь результаты ваших трудов. — Кью силится услышать в его голосе насмешку, но безуспешно. Нет там, впрочем, и раскаянья. — Но я составил подробный отчёт об их использовании.

Кью в замешательстве берёт флэшку со стола. 

— Спасибо? — неуверенно говорит он. Больше, чем сдавать оборудование, агенты «два ноля» ненавидят писать отчёты. Допроситься от них хоть какого-то фидбэка по использованию прототипов так же невозможно, как найти снег жарким летом, так что Кью давно он уже забросил попытки. Эта флэшка не заменит несданного оборудования — но это уже что-то.

Что-то необычное.

***

Интерес Бонда к себе — вполне конкретный, однозначный интерес, не оставляющий места для интерпретаций, — Кью осознаёт далеко не сразу. Бонд на удивление ненавязчив; он не зовёт на свидания, не отпускает сальных шуточек (Кью почему-то считал, что это должно быть в его стиле) или двусмысленных намёков. Он просто крутится постоянно возле техотдела, с готовностью соглашается протестировать что-то новое, с любопытством расспрашивает о работе тех или иных устройств и, хотя по-прежнему не способен вернуть хоть что-нибудь в целости и сохранности, неизменно привозит отчёты. И постепенно Кью привыкает. Привыкает к насмешливым комментариям Бонда и тонким замечаниям; привыкает к его присутствию и исходящему от него ощущению безопасности; привыкает к тому, что Бонд понимает его с полуслова, не нуждаясь в лишних разжёвываниях. С ним оказывается намного проще, чем Кью казалось до этого. Комфортнее.

А без него — намного хуже.

***

Кью выдаёт Бонду новую машину, оснащённую самыми свежими его разработками. Бонд, восхищённо присвистнув, проводит ладонью по блестящему капоту, и Кью не удерживается от довольной улыбки.

Впервые за всё время работы в МИ-6 он не жалеет о том, что его творение достанется кому-то другому, — потому что в этот раз он создавал его не для себя.

Это всё ещё не ответ на незаданный вопрос Бонда, но это уже что-то.

А Бонд — Бонд уже умеет понимать его с полуслова. Быть может, научится понимать и вовсе без слов.


End file.
